einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Maurice Sanctor
Appearance At character creation Curly short dirty blonde hair, warm and kind hazel eyes, light skin. Average build, 5' 9". He was 34 years old, subjective time. Current (Out of Armor) Curly short dirty blonde hair, warm and kind hazel eyes, light skin. Average build, 5' 9". He is wearing a labcoat with his name on it. He has a robotic left hand. He's got a cooler under one arm. Current (In Armor) Wears a MkII suit. Carries a medkit and some incendiary grenades. He wields a large scalpel with tally marks scratched in, and a strange twitching glaive. There is a tactical backpack with several metal rods strapped to its sides on his back. Personal Information A retired military pilot and surgeon, Maurice was beginning to enjoy the slow pace of life of a country doctor when a pro-bioresearch (which was mostly prohibited on the planet, to a far greater extent than in other regions of UWM) riot took place, and he found several wounded people at his place. He couldn't deny medical aid to the wounded, and for that sole reason he was later charged with treason and conducting illegal biological research, for the people he saved turned out to be the rebels. In the end, dr. Sanctor was sentenced to serving in the HMR Corps. Kind and gentle person, Maurice prefers to avoid conflicts when possible, but takes his gloves off in presence of a threat to his patients. Calm under pressure. Reason assigned to HMRC: Aiding the Enemy, Treason, Illegal Biological Research Attributes New Attributes Old Attributes (+1 to Will rolls to prevent mindfuck.) (Doesn't need to roll for "common" Medical actions) (No longer feels the almost uncontrollable need to slice things up when wielding the Dissector. Now it's just a strong inclination.) Inventory * MkII * Microwave Field Manipulator * Simus's ClF3 grenades x3 * Nyars artifact: The Twitchblade (alien throwing star) * Nyars artifact: The Dissector (cursed knife) ** "Your knife has historical significance to.... a guy. Used it for a long time and some of him rubbed off on it. Wasn't the doctor." http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=135884.msg5988228#msg5988228 1 * Emergency Medkit * Medifoam can x2 * Portable cooler (with soda cans) * Box of Horrifying Lovecraftian Monster cookies (Christmas Party 2013) * Potion 18 (Christmas Party 2014) * 2 Dexterity Battlestims * Datapad containing: ** a collection of classical literary works from many worlds, including Altair-IV (medium-quality scans): 34,503 books **HMRC Pantheon detailed scan **Wayfarer religious texts **Q'Baja dictionaries and translation tools *Tactical Backpack, containing: ** Rope ** Duct tape ** Double-sided tape ** Wires and cables (a couple reels) ** Metal rods ** A double handful of metal nuts and bolts (in a bag or something) ** A few lightsticks ** A few sheets of paper and several pencils ** A couple cans of Spraypaint (various colors) ** A couple bottles of HMRC Standard ** A carton of each kind of smokes ** An average (smoking) Pipe (hopefully allowing in-suit smoking) ** Lighter ** A few sheets of cloth ** A few bottles of water ** Extra food rations (standard suit-feeding stuff) * Wireless-disabled Datapad containing all of his IC knowledge of the Doctor * Freeze-dried left hand * "Stunningly realistic" painting of the Tower from M6 * Sketch of Dr. Von Nost * the Instrument ('scalpel' knife) * Fleshknitter can * 15 Tokens Mission history Last Levelup: Mission 17http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=138639.msg6083681#msg6083681 Mission 5 Mission 6 Mission 9A Mission 12 Mission 17 Useful Links Some old HMRC Tinker Research results Mechanical Muse Revelations